


Simplest Things

by fyeahlivelaughlove



Series: Crisana One-Shots [1]
Category: SKAM (Spain)
Genre: Bisexual Character, Bisexuality, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon Relationships, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-29 00:23:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20073076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyeahlivelaughlove/pseuds/fyeahlivelaughlove
Summary: If you ever told Cristina Soto Peña that she would be in a situation like this and with this level of anxiety she would’ve laughed in your face and continued to sip her alcoholic drink unbothered.





	Simplest Things

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random one-shot, because there's not enough. 
> 
> Barely proofread, I'm sorry.

If you ever told Cristina Soto Peña that she would be in a situation like this and with this level of anxiety she would’ve laughed in your face and continued to sip her alcoholic drink unbothered.

She is currently so out of it that Amira has called her about three times and she still couldn’t manage to get her attention.

“Hey, girl! What the hell is up with you?” Amira raises her voice and that’s when Cris looks at her, startled.

“Huh, what?!”, Amira rolls her eyes at her friend’s unawareness, knowing Cris well enough to the point of knowing that every single time she starts to zone out of a conversation with her, something is clearly wrong.

“I asked what is up. I’ve called your name about three times and you keep looking at somewhere behind me as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. I checked, it’s not. It’s your bedroom wall”. Cris sighs, she knows she has to talk to Amira, she might be the only one to help her. Or at least to not judge her or make real fun of her. Well, maybe a little bit, but she’s her best friend, it comes with the job.

“Hey, you know you can talk to me about anything, right?” Amira says softly, noticing how worried and confused Cris looks. This is not something that Amira is used to, but she knows she has to help Cris in any way she can.

“Hm, I- Well…” Cris doesn’t really know where to begin, her worries and questions seem so foolish and childish that she thinks she’s an idiot for having all these kinds of concerns, but she actually wants to do this right.

“What’s your issue, girl?” Amira tries to get Cris to talk, otherwise, she knows the girl would just drop it.

“Holding hands.” Is Cris’ simple reply. Amira is sure she could be cast as a cartoon character with the way her face funnily shows perplexing traits. “I’m sorry?”

Cris sighs again, she knew she was getting this reaction from Amira, or from anyone for that matter, “Holding hands. Like the whole romance, lovey dovey shit”.

Amira nods in understanding and Cris is thankful for her best friend, “So, holding hands with Joana, is that is?” Cris nods. “What is the deal with it?”

“I don’t know? When can I do it, should I do it? It’s so much more complicated than kissing, Amira. I’ve done that dozens of times but holding hands suddenly is a huge issue and so intimate and is that too much PDA? Does Joana likes it? How do I initiate it? I know it’s stupid but I don’t know how to do this whole relationship thing. I mean, we’re not even girlfriends. Isn’t holding hands a couple kind of thing? And I-” She’s interrupted by Amira’s whole hand covering her mouth and suddenly her big blue eyes widen and she looks scared, “Breathe, Cris.” Amira says as she removes her hand, uncovering Cris’ mouth. “Breathe in and out.” Cris does as she is told and can calm herself down enough to listen to what Amira has to say, “It seems to me that the bigger issue there is why you’re not even officially a couple yet. Why aren’t you?

Cris shrugs, “Neither one of us asked”. Amira resists the urge to face palm in front of her blonde friend. “Okay. So, the first thing you have to do is ask her. Then she’ll be your girlfriend and you can hold her hand all you want without questioning the simplest of things. If you’re still uncomfortable check with her, ask her if she’s okay with holding hands and PDA and all that sort of stuff.” Cris knows Amira is right, she really does, but suddenly the holding-hands issue becomes the asking-Joana-to-be-my-girlfriend issue and Cris can’t breathe again.

“Cristina Soto Peña, get a grip, girl. It’s Joana, you’ve been eating each other’s faces for the past two months. She’s in love with you; you’re in love with her.”

“But-” Cris is once again interrupted by Amira, “There’s no buts. You are everything to each other, she’s not going to say no.” Cris nods because there is really nothing else for her to say.

\--

They have been at Joana’s house for the past half an hour, killing time together before leaving to go see a movie Cris really cannot remember the name of. Joana is doodling something lying on her stomach on her bed and Cris is next to her, simply enjoying her presence, watching her as line after line her drawing begins to appear. She is so focused on Joana’s hand that she doesn’t hear Joana talking and just blurts out the biggest thing bothering her at the moment, “Do you want to be my girlfriend?”

She only realizes she interrupted Joana when the girl is mid-sentence and suddenly stops, her mouth agape looking at Cris, her eyes wide and a smile slowly forming on her lips. “What?” Joana’s heart is beating so happily and every fiber in her being is internally combusting. She really was not expecting Cris to be the one to ask and she was afraid to ask Cris because she didn’t know if she wanted them to be official. At that moment, the only thing her mind can think of is, “Why this now?”.

Cris shrugs and turns away from her, “Because I’ve been freaking out and I don’t know how to be in a relationship because I’ve never been in one but I really want to and I want to hold your hand and to me that’s something only couples do because it’s so much more intimate than kissing and I once read on twitter that holding someone’s hands is like giving a promise that the two of you will never have to face the world alone and that you’re proud to have them and that you never want to let the other go, and not being your girlfriend I didn’t know if I was allowed because I feel and want all of those things when I’m with you and-” suddenly she can’t speak anymore because Joana is kissing her and she forgets everything they were talking about before, all her issues and her doubts _until _Joana stops kissing her.

Cris doesn’t _really_ have time to freak out again because Joana immediately speaks, “I’m sorry. My girlfriend wouldn’t shut up and that was the only way I knew how to get her to. Now, we’re late for the movies, let’s go?” Joana extends her hand towards Cris and the blonde girl has to try really hard to keep composure, because she knows she’s on the verge of crying and squealing and jumping; but she holds Joana’s hand and her heart stills when Joana intertwines their fingers, “Not so difficult, right?” Joana smiles softly and Cris thinks she has never been this red, but her hand is holding Joana’s - correction - _her girlfriend’s_ and everything finally feels like the way it’s supposed to be.


End file.
